This invention relates to cigarettes, and more particularly to cigarettes adapted with snuffer.
The smokers usually extinguish their finished stubs in ash trays which are placed in the rooms, corridors and lobbies of buildings or in the gardens or other outdoor places where smokers smoke. If there are not such ash trays, the smokers have to extinguish their finished stubs by stamping them on the floors or on the ground.
The smokers experience inconveniences in disposing of their finished stubs particularly when they smoke cigarettes in a room without an ash tray, since an unextinguished stub can be a cause of a fire even when thrown away in outdoor places. Furthermore, the discarded cigarette stubs litter floors, ground and lawns, necessitating additional labor to keep them clean.